


Только продолжай говорить со мной

by FantikBantik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Songfic, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yura is suffering tiger, good ending, obscene language, post-episode AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: ㅤㅤ«Ты воин, Юра, боец. И я за тобой эти годы тянулся, чтобы стать с тобой вровень».ㅤㅤГолос продолжает говорить Юре в голове, и это уже даже не пугает.ㅤㅤ«Продолжай говорить со мной», – молит Юра и не считает это чем-то стрёмным. Ему так страшно, а голос такой родной. Если бы ещё мог обнимать.





	Только продолжай говорить со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Синий Мцыри и savonry. Вы сотворили мне мой личный сорт Плибека, спасибо вам <3  
> (даже если вы не узнаете об этом) 
> 
> Это должно было когда-то произойти, так что вот.  
> Музыка обязательна (или да): "Speak To Me" My Own Private Alaska и "Sweat" RY X
> 
> Юра в моей голове много матерится и делает мне больно. Мне пришлось это написать. Простите.
> 
> Слова от лица Юри специально корявые, ну, говорит не очень, зато человек хороший :D  
> Юрчка и Юрачка тоже верно написаны (надо же мне было как-то оторваться на Юре, пока он терзал мою душу)  
> А кот Пётя. Точно Пётя. Я уверена ^^

 

 

Прошло почти две недели.

Точнее, одиннадцать дней, девять часов, что-то около тридцати пяти минут, плюс минус.

Юра не знает точного времени, когда это случилось. Позвонили ему гораздо позже. Ну, он потом подсмотрел в отчете, но там у них тоже не факт, что правильно всё. Все требуют бумажки, заполнять их никто не любит.

Иногда Юра приходит домой, сыплет корм Пёте и сидит, уставившись в одну точку, не включив к комнате свет и не переодевшись в домашнее. Деда бы ему треснул за такое. Единственное, что держит его в реальности – подсчёт времени. И голос в голове.

_«Будешь моим другом или нет?»_

Юра тогда в Барселоне чуть не падает нахрен с той горы. Это у него что ли спрашивают? Это вот этот парень, весь такой крутой из себя, который выглядит в кожанке лучше, чем Том Харди? Парень, который ездит на мотоцикле и который на льду, как целая орда – захватывает, и не отвести взгляд от отваги и смелости, от того, как уверенно и прочно держится на коньках и каким огнем горят глаза? Это вот он хочет общаться с Юрой? Отабек Алтын, гордость Казахстана?

«Пиздец», – думает он.

Юра говорит «да» и хлопает глазами, запихивая комок в горле под названием «я помню твои глаза с прошлой встречи, она была пять лет назад». Юра шмыгает носом, мол, от ветра надуло, а сам жмет руку и очень сильно, блять, старается сделать это так, будто каждый день ему друзьями предлагают стать.

Не каждый.

Вообще ни разу, если честно.

Юра потом не спит долго, вспоминая вечер, и думает, что это всё было странно. «Это дичь, – думает Юра. – У меня горячка».

А потом он срывается в клуб и, оказывается, Отабек умеет удерживать взгляды не только на льду. Юра бы не удивился, если бы узнал еще десяток способов. Словно волшебник с козырями в рукавах. Растопить танцпол – раз плюнуть. Юру растопить – полплевка.

Видит, кажется, насквозь – и не скрыть от этого взгляда ничего. Юре страшно признаться, ведь так не бывает: они знакомы едва ли сутки, а Отабек его понимает буквально с полуслова.

С тех пор проходит почти три года.

Юра с уверенностью может сказать – у Отабека грёбаные бездонные карманы и козыри там не заканчиваются.

Он как-то спрашивает у Отабека прямо посреди разговора по скайпу: «Бек, ты вообще настоящий?» Тот запинается, так и не договорив фразу. И молчит, будто ищет что-то у Юры на лице. Юра смотрит в ответ пристально и ждёт. Видит, как у того кончики ушей краснеют, как хмурит брови и поджимает губы. Юра улыбается – настоящий.

Отабек переезжает в Питер, они тренируются на одном льду и живут в одном доме. Тому удается снять квартиру в соседнем подъезде, хотя Юра уговаривал жить вместе. Всё равно редко сидят по своим домам: тренировки, соревнования, и если не разъезжаются по родным (Юра к деду, Бек в Алматы) – тусят друг у друга. Даже ночуют часто вместе. Зачем тратиться.

Отабек говорит «не хочу утруждать тебя, Юра, пожалуйста». Юра мажет кулаком по его плечу «да забей, я просто предложил». Сам думает, девчонок водить надо куда-то, думает – похуй, мы друзья, личная жизнь не мое дело. Отабек крутой, и отбоя от баб у него нет, наверное. А Юре не говорит о них, потому что жалеет его, спортсмена с целибатом, как однажды сам Юра сказанул. Так и прицепилось. Юра ржёт до икоты – Отабек бережет его недотраханный организм от стресса.

А интересно, он со многими уже? И парни, наверное, предлагают. Не-е... А если всё-таки?

Юра жует эти мысли ещё с месяц, варится в них, потом спрашивает:

– А ты девчонок часто зовешь домой? Почему ты не рассказываешь про своих? Они же есть у тебя? Когда вообще ты их зовешь, мы тусим постоянно или катаемся, на льду и на мотоцикле, – выпаливает на одной ноте без пауз. – Или ты один на моцике в закат уезжаешь, – добавляет уже тихо. Не обижается. Личная жизнь, чё.

Отабек смотрит опять тем самым своим особым взглядом, от которого у Юры позвоночник горит адским огнем и ладони потеют так, как ни перед одним выступлением не потели.

Эти раскосые глаза убивают его. Господи спаси, блять.

– Не вожу, у меня нет девушки, – говорит Отабек, глядя прямо в глаза. – А беспорядочно, на одну ночь – не моё.

Юра выдыхает шумно, трясет челкой, откидывая её с глаз, и рассказывает, что дедушка на этот раз укормил его кацудоном. Вкусно было, как в Хасецу у Юри, только лучше. Деда умеет.

 

 

***

Прошло около двух недель.

Точнее, одиннадцать дней.

Юра ни с кем не говорит толком. Витя приезжает, иногда подвозит его. Но больше чтобы проверить – не натворил ли ерунды какой.

«Отстаньте! – хочется крикнуть Юре. – Я не ублюдок так с дедушкой поступить, да и ведь...»

Юра не произносит даже в голове пустых слов. Не говорит никому, как справляется.

«Я хожу на каток. Как только Яков допустил – хожу, даже не опаздываю. Я готовлю программу! Кормлю Пётю и звоню деду. Не прогоняю Никифорова с Кацуки, блять, это же показатель, да? Я в порядке! – Юра не говорит никому этого. – Вы же должны видеть, я в порядке, посмотрите – нормально всё. Не сдохну, я не могу. Просто... я не знаю, как сейчас собраться».

Никто не знает. Никто не подскажет: как жить?

Первое время он кричал. Орал, срывая голос, до выступающих слёз. Орал, будто пытался докричаться, чтобы услышали где-то очень далеко.

Иногда ему казалось, что он кричит сутками напролет, и что голоса уже нет, потому что связки не просто не смыкаются – порваны.

Юра кричал.  
Пока не замер как-то утром перед зеркалом.  
Оказалось – он молчит.  
И глаза такие... дикие, не его.

 _«У тебя глаза воина»_ , – слышит Юра у себя в голове, чувство такое, будто рядом кто-то стоит. И он оглядывается, это глупо, конечно, блять, там нет никого, в зеркале только его лицо.

– Ну и рожа у тебя, Плисецкий, – Юра дергается от незнакомого голоса. Скрипучий, словно его связки по наждачке тёрли долго и усердно.

Он снова включает воду и снова льёт на себя ледяные потоки, больше расплескивая на пол и на замызганную майку, чем попадая в лицо.

– Возьми себя в руки, чёрт, – он упирается руками о край раковины и тупо наблюдает, как вода стекает в трубу. – Как же так у тебя всё по пизде-то пошло. И главное, почему его зацепило?

Юра выключает кран, не дождавшись ответа. Смотрит на мокрый пол, на мокрую же майку и, стягивая её, натирает кафель.

Оглядывает штаны, которые последнее время держатся, кажется, на каком-то только им известном честном слове: Юра и раньше-то не отличался мясистостью, а сейчас – словно жертва концлагеря. Он считает глазами ребра, проводит пальцем по выступающей бедренной косточке, грозящейся прорваться наружу, стягивает спортивки до колен и щупает ляжки. Мышцы есть, спасибо хоть их не убил... Но ощущение, что ноги переломятся, если не сегодня на тренировке, то вот на выступлении точно.

Нельзя. Он должен откатать. Он должен ему...

Юра стягивает с себя всю одежду, оставляет на полу, потом собирает по всему дому то, что набросал за все эти дни и тащит огромный ком к стиралке. Уже даже носить нечего. Одни джинсы почти чистые – и всё, без штанов считай остался.

Юра перебирает последнюю полку в шкафу в надежде найти хоть шорты какие, чтобы не в трусах по дому бегать. До трени еще пара часов, сна ни в одном глазу и надо бы уборку сделать, думает Юра, а потом натыкается на серый трикотаж, скрученный в рулон. Замирает, понимая, что он так не складывает одежду, что это... Отабека. Это над ним Юра ещё как-то долго стебался, смеялся до слёз, катаясь по полу и держась за живот, пока наблюдал, как тот скручивает все шмотки в рулончики.

– Как рулетики или шаверма, ой, не могу, Бек, ты даже шмотки складываешь, как еду готовишь.

Отабек тогда улыбался одним уголком губ и продолжал бережно разглаживать складки на майках.

А назавтра выходил из дома в идеально гладкой футболке с принтом медведя в стиле графики. А Юра весь красный, второпях гладил свою любимую, с тигром которая.

Юра смахивает воспоминание и понимает, что уже давно стоит, тупо уставившись на смотанные в шаверму чужие спортивки.

Он садится на пол и втыкается носом в них, в надежде словить запах, по которому скучает так, что сдохнуть охота.

– Ну блять же... Бека...

И Юра кричит. Срывает голос, орёт в скрученные рулетиком штаны и плачет. Он понимает, что плачет, наконец-то. Господи, как же он устал.

Юра ложится на бок, прижав штаны к груди, и плачет, как не плакал с далёкого детства. Плачет, пуская сопли, размазывая всё по лицу, навзрыд, плачет, скручивается в позу эмбриона и утыкается лицом в серую ткань чужих спортивок.

– Бека... ты мне так нужен, пиздец как. Не могу больше, я не могу, Бека.

Юра скулит. Слёзы закончились, как ему кажется, слишком быстро. Он лежит и его трясёт от всхлипов. Раньше мама ему обещала поход на каток, чтобы он успокоился. Теперь обещать некому. И каток уже не награда.

Юра замечает только сейчас, что прямо напротив его лица лежит Пётя. Не пристает, не мяучит – лежит и смотрит, как его хозяин кончается.

– Переживаешь, кусок меха? Не ссы, Юра справится, – он тянет руку к кошачьей башке, и Пётя подставляет подбородок – чеши тут, раз уж так.

_«Ты воин, Юра, боец. И я за тобой эти годы тянулся, чтобы стать с тобой вровень»._

Голос продолжает говорить Юре в голове, и это уже даже не пугает.

«Продолжай говорить со мной», – молит Юра и не считает это чем-то стрёмным. Ему так страшно, а голос такой родной. Если бы ещё мог обнимать.

Юра зажмуривается и крутит словно на перемотке хрипотцу отабекового голоса, от которой у него всегда непроизвольно пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

«Только не уходи», – просит Юра. Просит, как будто ему ответят, будто, как по волшебству всё станет как раньше. Или даже лучше.

Говори со мной. Вернись.

Юра надевает спортивки Отабека, подкатывая снизу и скручивая резинку на поясе, и затягивает шнурок. Смотрится глупо и нелепо, ему-то даже одной штанины хватило бы, а так – утонул почти, но Юре так хорошо.

Он развешивает шмотки на сушке, заваривает чай и находит в морозилке две сосиски.

Смотрит на них и руки трясутся, сжимает сильнее, так, что холод делает больно.

Воспоминание жалит больнее.

– Ты зачем сосиски бросил сюда? – Юра снова ржёт, потому что ну ни черта не понимает некоторых привычек Отабека и не потролить не может. – Потом устроим вечеринку отмороженных сосисок? – Юра даже хрюкает от идиотизма собственной фантазии, но остановиться не может. Правда, давится смехом, когда Отабек подходит сзади, обнимает его одной рукой через грудь, оттаскивая назад, а другой закрывая морозильник.

– Мы уезжаем сегодня, а их или выкинуть, или заморозить. Когда-нибудь у тебя случится голодный день, ты как всегда забудешь сходить в магазин, как всегда не будет времени. А тут какое никакое мясо. Поймешь, когда пригодятся.

Юра понял.

Юра сейчас многое понял, столько думал, что мозги перекипели, и заново всё у него там по полочкам разложилось.

Только вот не поздно ли?

Юра варит сосиски, и живот скручивает в приступе голода. Сколько он не ел уже? Он не помнит ничего, кроме кружек с чаем, как делал всегда для него Отабек, и стаканчиков кофе. Обычных пластиковых из автомата в спорткомплексе.

И это было вчера.

Юра так привык всегда быть на связи. Писать, звонить – и знать, что как только будет возможность, ему сразу ответят. Незримое присутствие Отабека стало его второй кожей. А теперь её будто сорвали на живую. Было больно, было трудно дышать. Было страшно. Тишина – она хуже криков, Юра это даже в сраных ужастиках замечал.

А тут жизнь, и чёрт его знает, что с ней делать, когда ты один. И писать можно, хоть пальцы к ебеням сотри. Не ответит.

Юра скучает.

Он думает: «Вот, завтра проснусь – а там смс». А утром всё по-прежнему: Пётя мурчит в ухо, требуя еды, ноги замёрзли, потому что никто не напомнил надеть носки перед сном, в холодильнике снова повешенная мышь. И телефон. Пустой, сука.

Юра думает: «Ебать, я робот. Ни слезинки».

Он моет вечерами посуду, из которой не ест. Он отвечает дедушке дежурную «всё хорошо, дома» смс, кормит и убирает за Пётей, моется сам и ложится спать.

 

 

***

Прошло около двух недель.

Телефон молчит уже двенадцать дней.

Всё, что делает Юра, он делает на слепом упрямстве.

Потому что Отабек ему всегда говорил, что он воин. Юра смотрит в зеркало и видит острый подбородок, впалые щёки, под глазами синеву ярче зелени глаз. В самих глазах – ничего.

– Где ты, блять, там воина увидел, Бека? – Юра прислоняется лбом к холодному зеркалу. Дышит и смотрит, как около носа остаются запотевшие круги, а потом быстро исчезают. Отабек на таких любил рисовать рожицы. Однажды нарисовал сердечко, Юра поржал, что хирурги называют это жопой. А сам искал своё где-то в пятках. Отабек с улыбкой уточнил: а не кардиологи? Один хрен, жопа, подумал Юра, но говорить этого вслух не стал. Господи. Юра вскидывается резко и стирает эти пятнышки.

– Он любит! Любит их рисовать, слышишь, придурок! Верни мне, верни его, это рано, понимаешь, ты?! Кто там у вас сидит наверху? Ну что мне сделать? – Юра оседает на пол, упирается между бедер ладонями в пол и скулит. – Я сделаю всё, что хотите. Пожалуйста.

«А плакать не получается, – думает Юра. – Блядские глаза».

Он берёт телефон. Сообщений ноль. Желания с кем-то говорить – минус грёбаная бесконечность.

– Алло, Вить? Подвезёшь меня сегодня? Надо вещи кое-какие привезти и забрать. Ага. Я почти готов. Да хоть с царем Иванвасильичем. Ага, пока.

 

 

***

Это произошло двенадцать дней назад.

_Отабек Алтын ехал с тренировки._

«За мной», – добавляет Юра.

_Пьяный водитель не справился с управлением и вылетел на встречную полосу, протаранив несколько машин и сбив мотоциклиста._

Снёс к ебеням мотоцикл. Бека отлетел от него метров на десять.

_Отабек Алтын, управлявший мотоциклом Харлей Дэвидсон, вылетел в кювет. Возможно, он выжил только благодаря тому, что упал не на асфальт, а в заросли кустарника у обочины. Счастливая случайность. Погиб водитель одной из машин. Тяжело ранено ещё три человека. У виновника аварии перелом руки и сотрясение легкой степени тяжести. На данный момент двадцатисемилетний гражданин России находится под стражей._

«Ебучая несправедливость», – думает Юра.

– Слышите, вы, там! Это, блять, ни разу не справедливо!

Каждый день он крутит в голове эти заголовки новостей и никак не может отделаться от гадкого чувства, от желания отмыться от грязи. Жизнь дохрена неправильная, думает Юра, если такие люди, как Бека, лежат в больнице в коме, пока уебан жив себе здоров и будет жрать казённые харчи и греть жопу в тюрьме. Иногда Юра думает, каким способом он бы убил его.

Юра берёт сумку и оглядывает квартиру – ничего не забыл вроде.

Пётя сидит в коридоре и смотрит голубыми глазами.

– Я скажу ему, что ты ждёшь.

Юра закрывает дверь и бегом спускается к ожидающим его Виктору с Юри.

Они думают, что бесят Юру, а когда вдвоем, то втройне. Но это не так. Ему уже давно на них насрать.

– Вы себя в зеркале видели? Сиамские близнецы, – хмыкает Юра, усаживаясь на заднем сидении.

Виктор с недоумением смотрит на Юру, Юри с подозрением на Виктора. Вот, умный чувак. Юра одно время сомневался, но когда детская обида прошла, понял, что Кацудон, в общем-то, крутой. Только он не должен знать об этом.

– Витья, мы не сниали заколки, – Юри, с краснющими щеками, быстро стаскивает чёрный «крабик» с разноцветными камнями с головы Виктора, а потом такой же со своей. И поправляет пальцами, будто расчёской, их челки.

– Даже знать не хочу, – фыркает Юра, утыкаясь носом в шарф. – Не сниали они.

Виктор смеётся.

– Ты бы всё равно не поверил, – говорит он и выезжает со двора.

Юри начинает рассказывать что-то про благотворительную съёмку, которая состоится до выступления. Вообще, этот вечер с показательными от чемпионов, выступлениями тех фигуристов, кто уже не в профессионалке, но ещё участвует в разных постановках – идея Юри. Тот не на шутку занялся вопросом поддержки талантливых фигуристов, которые не могут себе позволить занятия из-за материальных проблем. И Юра засчитал ему за это несколько плюсиков, ладно, много плюсиков. Ему ли не знать, как трудно выгрызать путь в спорте, когда есть ты, дед и куча счетов.

Дорога недолгая, но Юра успевает подписаться и на съёмку, и на – совсем ньедолгую, Юрио, – раздачу автографов.

«Да нахуя мне это надо, Юри», – думает он. Но отказать этому японскому демону не может. «Дети нуждаются в нашей помощи, Юрио».

«Русский выучил, а имя до сих пор картавит, пиздюк», – ворчит про себя Юра.

Как выдержать-то это всё. А потом откатать ещё. И не думать.

Не думать сложнее всего.

«Въезд в больничное крыло отделения травмы самое убогое», – думает Юра.

– С тобой сходить? – Виктор хорошо скрывает беспокойство. Юра-то его лучше знает, мог бы не потеть так.

– Да я что, первый раз что ли. Не надо, я на такси потом.

Юри машет ему и улыбается грустно. Сука. Глаза на мокром месте. У Юры даже непроизвольно рука к бумажным платкам тянется, чтобы нос ему утереть. Где таких делают-то. И не заговнился со временем, надо же.

– Пиздуйте уже, – вздыхает Юра и отходит от машины, потом оборачивается. – Вить?

Виктор смотрит так понимающе, что придушить охота. Когда поумнел. Наверное, это всё Кацуки, мозги ему вправил.

– Спасибо.

Виктор кивает, и Юра, поглубже натягивая капюшон, заходит наконец в отделение.

 

 

***

Самое сложное было зайти сюда во второй раз. Это как с прыжками с парашютом или ФГДС. Юра сам не сталкивался, читал где-то.

«Надо, кстати, попробовать как-нибудь, думает он. Не ФГДС, а прыгнуть с парашютом», – уточняет тут же, потому что как там говорят: «Чётко формулируйте желания, они имеют свойство сбываться».

Как в первый раз прилетел в отделение, не помнит вообще ничего. Кому что говорил, куда бежал. Остановить Плисецкого не смог бы даже танк. Но ему что-то вкололи, и очнулся он только спустя пару часов. Рядом сидели Яков с Виктором. «Папки, блять», – подумал Юра.

– К Отабеку пустите? – спросил он.

Те переглянулись и долго и занудно объясняли, что даже родственников не пускают, а он никто.

Никто. И звать никак.

Юра молча дал себя увезти, а назавтра снова пришел. И на следующий день. И потом опять.

Мама Отабека только головой качала, мол, прости – правила. Рассказывала, как он.

Юре хотелось орать, что ей-то нормально, её пускают, а он только у двери в отделение топчется, как... кто? Но он прикусил язык. Какое там ей, блин, нормально?

Но он дождался.

Помнит, как увидел Отабека, подключенного к куче трубок и проводов. Как пикал аппарат, словно подтверждая, что сердце бьется. Живой.

Черепно-мозговая, разрыв селезёнки, перелом ноги, обеих кистей, трещины в рёбрах, ещё какая-то трудновыговариваемая поебень. Юра потом уточнит и загуглит. Весь Отабек – сплошная гематома. Летел, блять, как бабочка.

Очнётся, он должен. Похер, что на лёд путь ему заказан, похер, что хромота может остаться, похер на всё. Лишь бы...

Живой.

Юра стоял у двери и боялся сделать шаг. Подходил медленно. Так и ждал на каждом шагу – сейчас Бек встанет и скажет: «Прости, шутка».

Юра бы въебал ему с ноги, обматерил, задушил бы в объятиях и убил бы нахер. А потом достал бы с того света и никогда бы больше никуда не отпустил.

Но Отабек лежал и не двигался. А Юру ноги сами несли к его койке. А потом уронили. Он сидел на полу и заставлял себя дышать, глядя на руку и лицо человека, который не должен был оказаться здесь. В глазах начало темнеть, воздух словно загустел и не хотел проникать в лёгкие. Юра знал про панические атаки. В теории.

– У тебя были когда-нибудь панические атаки? – спросил его как-то Отабек.

Юра сказал, что не было такого. Что волнуется, конечно, перед каждым выходом, иногда пиздец как сжимается всё внутри. Но лёд – он как второй дом: выходит на него и больше ни о чём не думает. А потом уже другой мандраж. Повезло в общем, а то видел, как некоторых хватало. Страшно смотрится. Так что знает, что надо говорить с человеком, дышать его уговаривать...

– У меня было, – признался Отабек, а Юра обалдело уставился на него, вдруг осознав, что даже сильный духом человек бывает слаб. Открытие. Юра мысленно пнул себя, дурак такой. Это же нормально. У всех свои слабости. У Юры, например, Алтын. Тоже золото, только кто бы раньше ему сказал, что это окажутся не медали.

– В детстве пару раз. До лагеря ещё, – пояснил тот.

– Эт чё, может, я тебя вылечил? – Юра улыбается и толкает Отабека локтём в бок.

– Да, – Юра тогда воздухом подавился, тот так на него посмотрел. – Ты сам не знал, а один своим взглядом худенький маленький мальчик научил меня бороться и никогда не сдаваться перед трудностями.

Так что Юра знает про панические атаки. В теории. Теперь на практике.

Его из палаты в тот день так и не смогли выгнать, разрешив остаться на ночь, с условием сидеть тихо и не рыпаться.

Медсестра Вер Андреевна хорошая, добрая попалась. Юра ночь не спал, смотрел на Отабека и боялся дотронуться до него. Руки чесались погладить его по замотанной голове, по внезапно впавшим щекам, взять за руку.

Это потом он уже осмелел.

«Обнаглел», – повторяла Вер Андреевна, но разрешала ему даже помогать немного в уходе.

– Никогда не думал пойти на медицинский? – спросила как-то она.

– Я? Да ну, вы что, – Юра пробормотал, спрятавшись за челкой. – Времени нет, какой медицинский. Я б себе после такой учебы даже рыбок не доверил лечить.

– Сомневаюсь, что их приносят к доктору. Ты подумал бы. У тебя явно склонность к этому, – тепло улыбнулась Вер Андреевна и погладила его по плечу. – У тебя максимум полчаса. Потом доктор на обход пойдет, лучше тебе не сталкиваться с ним лишний раз. Сегодня Вадим Петрович, – она многозначительно посмотрела на него и ушла к другим пациентам.

«У меня склонность к одному казаху», – подумал Юра, поправляя на Отабеке простынь и в сотый раз глядя на кардиомонитор.

А Вадим Петрович его терпел, скрипя зубами. Юра бы ему их выбил – такой скользкий тип, аж противно, – но врач, говорят, хороший. Пусть вот и лечит, не поебать ему, что Юра тут? Он же не мешает никому, даже мама Отабека не против. Говорит, «сыну нравится, когда ты рядом, Юрачка». Так и называет его, через «а». Не так бесяче вообще-то, как Юрио от Кацуки.

Бек как-то назвал его Юрчка. Это было так охренительно, и Юра чуть не сдох от нежности. И внутри всё огнем выжгло, сгорело до угольков, как цвет глаз у Отабека, когда зрачки расширяются. А он в ответ только хмыкнул, пряча глаза, и спросил:

– Ты знаешь, что если бы нас шипперили мои ангелы, то тогда мы были бы Бекюрочка или Юрбек.

Отабек приподнял бровь, типа не верит, а потом засмеялся.

Пришлось потом рассказать Отабеку что пишут о них фанаты. Только не признался, что называют их «Плибек», а не вот это всё, что он там придумал.

Юра влез как-то одним вечером на случайный форум. Он, блять, охренеть удивился. Покраснел так, что можно было яичницу замутить на щеках. А потом ещё и обдрочился на некоторые рассказы или, как их там называют, фанфики. Но эта история останется погребённой в его памяти, и никто никогда о ней не узнает.

Юра рассказал, что их пару называют тру бро, а некоторые приписывают им романтические шуры-муры. Бека покраснел и, пробормотав что-то типа «вот фантазёры», предложил лучше посмотреть кино. И подскочил включать ноут.

Юра подумал еще, чё так психовать. Но не стал приставать. У Отабека, если он не хочет о чем-то говорить, хоть об стену бейся – не получишь ответов.

Юра вспоминает этот разговор и улыбается, идя по коридору. Упёртый казахский баран.

– Вот и очнись уже, заколебал лежать, – это он говорит каждый раз, заходя в палату.

Я не могу без тебя. Я скучаю. Мне до усрачки страшно, что ты больше не скажешь мне ничего, не посмотришь на меня. Что я не увижу, как ты улыбаешься. Не смогу следить за тобой, пока ты спишь, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и убирать с глаз отросшую чёлку, на что ты всегда по-смешному морщишь нос. Я боюсь, Бек, боюсь до ужаса, что больше ты меня не обнимешь, что больше я тебя не обниму.

Юра не говорит этого.

Он сидит с Отабеком, рассказывает ему новости, читает ленту инстаграма, иногда даже придрёмывает, пока его не выгоняет медсестра или пока не приходит кто-то из его родителей.

– Юрачка, будешь кушать?

У Юры щемит сердце, потому что чужая мать за это время проявила к нему больше заботы, чем его собственная. И готовит она специально для него. Юра ест, благодарит и жует вкуснейшие угощения. Вкуса не чувствует. Но если не это – он бы и не ел вовсе. Просто забывает.

– Когда-нибудь приедешь к нам с Отабеком, я приготовлю тебе самые вкусные наши блюда, обязательно бешбаршмак, манты и баурсаки, конечно. И ещё много всего. Отъешься хоть, а то совсем тоненький стал.

Юра давится едой.

_Тоненький._

Как в одном просто слове может быть столько тепла? От одного любви столько, что его как волной сносит и в глазах сразу щипать начинает.

– Вы же приедете?

– Обязательно, – кивает Юра. Потому что Бека очнётся. И у них всё будет хорошо. Они навестят деда, а потом смотаются в Алматы и отожрут там такие бока, что Яков с Лидией их потом на грузовом самолете из Казахстана забирать приедут.

Юра улыбается своим мыслям и смотрит на Отабека.

Слышишь? Ты просто обязан теперь выбраться.

Огромный ком в горле проглатываться не хочет, хоть кулаком проталкивай. Лежит Алтын, кожа серая стала, губы все как земля в пустыне растрескавшиеся, половина тела в перевязях и гипсе. И всё равно – красивый, дух захватывает.

Перед его уходом их всегда оставляют одних ещё хоть на пару минут.

Юра воровато оглядывается, проверяет даже окно. А потом легко, почти невесомо, целует Отабека в уголок губ, говорит «до завтра» и идет быстро, пока не прирос к чертовой кровати. Потому что уходить не хочется. Уходить под писк аппаратуры в палате страшно.

Юра крестит пальцы, выходя из больницы, и просит всех, кто его слышит: «Верните мне его, не забирайте».

 

 

***

Прошло почти две чёртовы недели.

Точнее, это уже тринадцатый день.

Сегодня Благотворительное шоу. Юра выступает одним из последних. Он бесится.

– Потому что ни туда, блять, ни сюда, Витя! До этого съёмка была, потом автографы. Журналисты –пидоры, им только «расскажите про Отабека Алтына», «что вы знаете о его состоянии», «что вы чувствуете»? Я чувствую, что хочу вам уебать! – Юра пинает скамейку в раздевалке и сжимает кулаки.

Виктор молча наблюдает. Юра знает, что он зря злится, что не изменить ни вопросов прессы, ни того, что он не может сегодня попасть к Отабеку. Но как-то не легче.

– Не бойся, Юра. С ним всё будет хорошо, – Виктор сразу бьёт в цель. И когда он успел так хорошо узнать Юру? Когда стал таким проницательным? Или это он сам был тупым подростком?

– Ладно, я счас. Переоденусь и приду.

– Ты в норме?

– В порядке.

Он готов.

Он всё вложил в этот номер. Всё, что так хотел сказать Отабеку. Что давно должен был сказать, а не ждать не пойми чего. Какого-то подходящего дня после дождика в четверг.

Потому что вон как оно получается.

Юра не замечает, как проходит время и он выходит на лёд.

Помнит начало музыки, отдельные элементы. Помнит, что буквально оголил всего себя перед зрителями, руша все стены, снимая пласт за пластом всю защиту.

Вот я, вот моя любовь. Смотрите.

Он откатывает программу, под завершающие аккорды мчится на одном колене, раскрыв руки: то ли распятый, то ли летящий в объятия того, кого видит только он сам перед собой.

Падает уже двумя коленями, скорость огромная, он откидывается назад, выгибая спину как тогда, в Мэднесс, но эффект другой. Тогда он словно предлагал своё тело. Сейчас – душу.

Скорость снижается, и Юра остаётся лежать под угасающие звуки музыки. Его грудная клетка вздымается и опускается так сильно, что грозится хрустнуть рёбрами наружу и выхаркнуть сердце на лёд.

Берите. Кто-нибудь.

Бека.  
Оно твоё. Я – твой.

Музыка заканчивается, зал молчит, то ли в шоке, то ли просто ожидая: встань.

Юра, поднимайся.

Юра лежит сломанной птицей, выгнутые сильные ноги дрожат, руки раскинуты, распяты.

«Я голый перед вами», – кричит этим жестом Юра.

Его губы не шевелятся, сжатые до тонких ниточек.

– Юра, – слышит он Витин голос, – вставай, давай же!

Д А В А Й!

Юру пронзает тысячей осколков льда. Кто его раскрошил снизу?

Кто его распотрошил?

Он встает, окидывает взглядом зал. Люди не аплодируют. Он не видит их лиц, свет софитов режет в глаза, до пелены в глазах, до слёз на щеках.

«Простите, – думает Юра. – Вы пришли развлекаться, а я проебался».

«Прости, – думает он, и просит снова и снова: – Только продолжай говорить со мной. Вернись же ко мне, Бек».

И кланяется под оглушающие хлопки. Никто не кричит «на бис!». Он слышит: «Спасибо» и «Браво!» и думает: «Не за что, это не для вас».

Юра чувствует – ещё немного и прорвёт плотину, и то, что он как-то устроил дома в обнимку с трениками Отабека, окажется херней. Потому что в груди тяжело давит. Беспомощность. Тоска.

Любовь.

Юра на льду только что словно разбился и снова собрался по частям. И уже даже не страшно сказать вслух этот приговор: «Люблю». Ничего не страшно.

Только бы было кому.

– Юра, пойдем, – за плечи его обнимает Виктор, и Юра ни в жизнь не признается, но он чертовски ему благодарен за то, что уводит его, ловко обходя всех репортеров и прорвавших оборону поклонников. Юре кажется, что внутри него натянулась струна. До звона, до треска. Еще немного и пиздец.

– Юра, присядь. Воды попей. Дыши, давай же, боец, – Виктор сидит на корточках у его ног и держит в руках телефон. Тот мигает сообщениями. – Ну, ты как? Очнулся?

– Я... да, нормально, – Юра делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает, пьет воду, разливая половину на грудь. Костюм всё равно мокрый. – Ответь уже, кто там тебя домогается.

– Это тебе. Твой телефон. Ты что, не узнал? Точно в порядке? – волнуется Виктор.

Что ж ты вдруг такой нормальный-то, а. Всегда бы таким был, а то полжизни пидором проходил. Юра хмыкает.

– Да. Кто там, давай.

Они меняются: Юра Виктору почти пустую бутылку воды, Виктор отдает ему телефон, а потом идет к выходу.

– Я за дверью буду, если что.

Странный.

– Ага, давай иди.

Юра вытирает полотенцем пот, чтобы не лил в глаза. И потом включает телефон. Роняет его, тот залетает под скамейку.

– Сука, иди сюда, – Юра, стоя на коленях, шарит на ощупь рукой. – Да чтоб тебя!

Так и сидит, глядя в экран, на полу. Коньки вдруг стали весом по тонне каждый, а в глазах всё плывет.

Пальцы дрожат, пока он, пропуская сообщения от Криса, Милы и Гоши, – да чтоб их, чё они все хотят от него! – пробегает глазами по сообщению от мамы Отабека.

Раз, другой, третий. Юра дышит, потому что так надо. Иначе он отключится.

«Как раз перед началом выступлений... не стали звонить... приезжай, когда сможешь», что-то ещё, у Юры глаза ни черта не видят, он трет их рукой, по привычке набирая номер вслепую. Экран мобильного светится селфи, сделанным в зоопарке этим летом. Юра не видит, просто знает: там он в ободке с кошачьими ушами, а Бека – в таком же, только как у медведя круглыми. И сзади них жирафы.

«Хуяфы», – думает Юра, пока идут звонки. Горло сушит, руки трясутся уже так, что телефон трудно держать.

Звонок кто-то принимает, но там тихо, Юре кажется, что он слышит писк кардиомонитора. Длинный, непрерывающийся. Бормотание. «Да отключите его уже» – мама Отабека. «Выйдите, пожалуйста».

Чей это голос?

– Кто там, блять, алло! – Юра говорит в телефон тихо, чтобы если что – услышать всё.

– Юра.

В голове словно молотом ударяет, и Юра моргает, боясь поверить, что это правда. Он щипает себя со всей силы. Это больно, и он не проснулся, а значит – не спал до этого, правда ведь?

– Бека, – выдыхает Юра и откидывается головой назад, звонко ударяясь о шкафчик. – Блять!

– Ты в порядке? – голос-то какой, хрипит незнакомым тембром, ниже, чем Юра привык.

– Я? Да? Головой ударился, Бека. Бека, ты как? Когда? Я быстро приеду, подожди, ладно? Только никуда не уходи, – Юра несёт чушь, он сам понимает только тогда, когда слышит на том конце сопение. Смеётся он. Живой, вот так всем! – Ты пиздец, Бека. Счас, я только переоденусь, коньки. Я приеду, жди меня, ладно? Не вешай трубку, не вешай... – Юра зовет Виктора, и тот подозрительно быстро заходит внутрь. Пас его, скотина. – Помоги, не могу сам. Спасибо тебе, блять. Счас такси надо или...

– Юр, Юра, дыши, пожалуйста. Я отвезу тебя. Сейчас оденешься и поедем сразу, ладно? Юри в машине ждёт уже у входа.

– Спасибо, да.

Юра всю дорогу слушает дыхание Отабека, надев наушники и сделав звук разговора на максимум. Он вылетает из ещё не остановившейся машины и теряет по дороге телефон, который подбирает улыбающийся Виктор.

Бежит по знакомым ненавистным коридорам и плачет, видя родителей Отабека. Те накидывают на него белый халат и открывают дверь.

– Бека, я... – Юра так давно не смотрел ему в глаза, что дышать больно. – Я.. чёрт, сказать ничего не могу.

– Юрчка, прости меня.

– Ты пиздец, Алтын.

– Я тоже... скучал, – Отабек улыбается, и Юре становится так тепло, так спокойно, словно в эту секунду наконец развязались все узлы в груди, а с плеч свалился груз. – Я видел твой прокат.

– Это было для тебя, – говорит Юра и подходит к кровати. – Я хотел сказать...

– Я всё понял, Юр, – Отабек сглатывает и прикрывает глаза.

«Тяжело ему ещё, а тут я припёрся, мудак», – злится сам на себя.

– Воды хочешь? – Юра изучает его, щупает лоб, слушает пульс. Врач, блять. – Или позвать кого?

– Нет, я только хотел сказать… что я тоже, – и смотрит так, прямо внутрь заглядывает и читает там всё, и видит даже то, что сам Юра ещё, наверное, не видит.

– Дурак ты, – усмехается и целует его в лоб. – Ты главное выздоравливай, ладно?

– Ладно, Юр.

Юра усаживается на краешек, потом двигается чуть ближе к Отабеку, прижимаясь бедром к его неполоманной ноге, и берёт его за руку. Отабек переплетает их пальцы.

И если кто-то попробует Юру отсюда выгнать, им придется снова его усыпить.


End file.
